Return of the 5 Andromeda Aliens
by wenjing10
Summary: The aliens were back, but there were not them that Ben said so. They were just their relatives. They came here to get help because Aggregor had captured the aliens again!
1. Chapter 1: The Andromeda Aliens

**The third story! Sorry to let you wait for so long. I am trying to create this story.**

**By the way, please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The Andromeda Aliens<strong>

"So, Ben. Do you ever failed your mission before?", Rex asked.

"Well, yes. That's when we went to save the 5 Andromeda aliens.", Ben answered.

"Oh, I know! I even played that game on Cartoon Network!", I shouted.

"Really?", Ben was confused.

"Yeah, you must use Swampfire and Ultimate Swampfire to save the 5 Andromeda aliens and defect Aggregor.", I explained.

"Whatever.", Ben sighed.

"What happened to your mission?", Rex asked.

"Well...", Ben began. "It all starts with the 5 Andromeda aliens escaped from Aggregor. They were separated. We told the Plumbers to send them home, but Aggregor found them and captured them one by one. Firstly, Gwen, Kevin and I thought they were back home, but Ra'ad, the last prisoner to be capture by Aggregor, told us about his friends and Aggregor's evil plan. But Ra'ad was captured by him, and we needed to rescue them."

"But we failed, Aggregor had absorbed them and they were dead. With his new powers, he went to find the Map of Infinity. We tried to stop him, but failed again.", Gwen continued.

"Aggregor used the map to travel to the Forge of Creation, Alien X's home world. We went there, but he was too strong to defect, so Kevin absorbed the Ultimatrix and became Ultimate Kevin. He defected Aggregor and absorbed his powers. But Kevin gone crazy and he started to get revenge from those ones who did something bad to him, or his friends.", Ben continued.

"Then, Kevin began to absorb some of Ben's friends powers. Ben decided to finish him off, that's mean to kill him, but Gwen refused to do that, she believed there was a cure. With the help of Michael Morningstar, Max Tennyson, Cooper, Julie and Ship, we did everything good. Ben used Ultimate Echo Echo to defect Ultimate Kevin, and yes, he did it! They hang Kevin up and with the help of the Dominus Librium, the thing absorbed Kevin's power, and turned him back to normal.", I continued the story the longest.

"But Darkstar absorbed the powers, luckily I stop him because I didn't trust him. All of the powers Kevin and Darkstar absorbed, they went back to their owners. And the 5 Andromeda aliens were returned to life.", Ben finished the story.

"What happened to the aliens and Aggregor?", Rex asked.

"The aliens were sent back home, and Aggregor was arrested.", Kevin answered.

"Will they return to Earth?", Rex wondered.

"Maybe, or maybe not.", Ben replied.

Suddenly, 5 familiar shadows appeared.

"Is that...", I can't continued because I was too surprised to see something.

"The 5 Andromeda aliens!", Ben shouted. We gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>Is that 5 Andromeda aliens again? Catch it out in the next chapter!<strong>

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Relatives

**I don't say much, but please enjoy chapter 2.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Relatives<strong>

We were shocked and surprised to see them back.

"You must be Ra'ad?", Ben asked when he saw the blue-white jellyfish like alien. It's an amperi (AmpFibian's species) from planet Amperia.

"No, I'm just his relative.", the amperi answered. Its voice was a girl.

"Ben, it's a female amperi.", I told him.

"Yes, my name is Amelia.", the female amperi answered.

"I'm also a female alien.", the green turtle like alien with several holes in her shell was a Geochelone Aerio (Terraspin's species) from planet Aldabra.

"You're...", Ben can't continued. He thought she was a male Geochelone Aerio – Galapagus.

"My name's Terra.", she introduced.

"I'm Oris.", the male Orishan (Water Hazard's species) from planet Hydrosia, introduced himself.

"I'm Prudy, he's Diler.", the male Prypiatosian-B (NRG's species) from planet Nucleria, introduced himself and his friend, who was a male Talpaedan (Armodrillo's species) from planet Terraexcava.

"Why are you guys here?", Ben asked curiously.

"We're here to find you, Ben Tennyson. Aggregor had captured our relatives again!", Amelia explained.

"He broke out from the Plumber's jail, and captured Bivalvan, Andreas, Galapagus, P'andor and Ra'ad!", Terra explained more than Amelia.

We were shocked. Here we go another rescue mission!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 coming soon.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Tracking Down

**Chapter 3.**

**Sorry for letting you waiting for so long. Everything was a mess... I got sick, then my computer gone crazy! Luckily, my father bought me a laptop and it was Windows 7! My mother helped me to transfer my data into my new computer. My mother even bought the newest LED monitor, she is going to buy a new keyboard and mouse. By the way, she formatted the computer and now it's hers. I also needed to download another , but now everything is done! Oh yeah!**

**I am using my laptop now, by the way, please enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Tracking Down<strong>

"That's...that's impossible!", Ben protested.

"Impossible has becomes possible. He is going to absorb them again!", Amelia snapped back.

"We better track them down, before it's too late.", I said.

"Let me try.", Gwen said. Her eyes glowed a fierce pink mana.

"Sure your cousin can do that?", Rex asked softly to Ben. He didn't want to distrub Gwen.

"Sure.", Ben answered softly.

Gwen's eyes stopped glowing. "I had just track them down.", she said.

"Can you tell us?", Oris asked.

"Yes.", Gwen answered. "Bivalvan in the Pacific Ocean, Galapagus at Amazon, P'andor in a nuclear power station, Andreas and Ra'ad at the Antartic.", Gwen said.

"We better spilt into group, so we can save time.", Ben said. "Gwen, Kevin, Julie, Ship and I will go to save Bivalvan. Alan, Cooper, Helen, Manny, Pierce and Grandpa Max will go to save Galapagus. Rex, Six, Bobo, Noah and Holiday will go to save P'andor. Bio, Christ, Breach, Circe and Melody will go to save Andreas and Ra'ad.", Ben said his plan.

"Don't you think we should bring GPS?", Rex asked.

"You guys can use the GPS. My group don't need a GPS, Gwen can help us.", Ben replied.

After we got the GPS, we began our adventure.

"Be careful and come back safe.", Gwen reminded us.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 coming soon.<strong>


	4. Reason

**It has been a long time since I didn't update my story right here. I think it was about months.**

**In those months, I was busied preparing my final exam, and I got best results. And I am working on my new account on the Web. I am busy preparing myself back to school now.**

**I missed a lot of Ben 10 and Generator Rex episodes, and I began to lose interest on them, that's too bad. I will try to finish 'Love is a Challenge' and 'Young Heroes'. I promise I will write 'Melody the Vampire'. I will also try to finish 'Friendship and Battle'. **

**I will continue to write Ben 10 and Generator Rex crossovers, Ben 10 and Deltora Quest crossovers, and Deltora Quest stories. I will finish Ed, Edd n Eddy stories, Astro Boy 2, Firebreather 2, Meet the Robinsons and Astro Boy, and Phineas and Ferb Meet Astro Boy. **

**I may never write Ben 10 stories and Generator Rex stories. I am no longer as Melody, I am back to myself, and I had moved to my another world.**

**I am freed from violence, romance, and betrayal. Now, I am younger and better than ever.**

**Don't worry, I will be back and my stories will be update. But that will take some time, but lets use patience to fight time. OK?**


End file.
